The Power of Love
by Chibi Reli
Summary: Mia has finally found her armor and now she must learn how to use it to save the world. Sequel to "A New Discovered Power".
1. Chapter1

The Power of Love"  
  
Prologue  
  
The end of all life will come to us soon,  
  
Just as our hearts are consumed by blackness,  
  
The devil will appear from its cocoon,  
  
And across the land will spread its darkness.  
  
When darkness slowly swallows ev'ry light,  
  
And the planets form into a straight line,  
  
Be prepared for a long and costly war,  
  
'cause war will start that you cannot deny.  
  
When the darkness has finally been burned,  
  
Then will become strong the bonds of true love.  
  
It is then when the light will be returned,  
  
For everyone to see up and above.  
  
When it seems like the end will come to all,  
  
Only love will completely stop the fall.  
  
Part One  
  
Â  Â  Â  Persha enters a dark room and goes up to an hourglass-looking object. As he passes two candles, they both light up. The hourglass glows and shows the figure of a woman with long hair. She opens her two cat-like eyes. "Persha, you have failed me. You were beaten by that girl in only five minutes. I thought you could handle this job. Maybe I was wrong."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Please forgive me, Master Dasha. Kryos said the girl was developing her powers, but I didn't know she would develop them so quickly. It was a bad judgment on my behalf. Please give me one more chance, Master."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Fine then, Persha. I will give you one more chance, but this fight will be to the death, whether it be hers, or yours."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thank you, Master Dasha. I have a plan to destroy the girl and the Ronins, but I need some help from the Dynasty spirits."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Do whatever you need to destroy them, Persha. Just destroy them."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia stands alone in fighting stance, ready to take on the oncoming soldiers. She begins to fight when she suddenly hears a scream and sees Sage starting to disappear. "Sage!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sorry, Mia." She hears another scream and sees Rowen start to disappear.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sorry, Mia." Next it was Kento and then Cye.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "No! Don't leave me, please, you guys. I need you!" She drops to her knees and begins to cry. She jumps as someone puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks behind and sees that it was Ryo. "Ryo, I'm so glad you're still here."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm so sorry, Mia, but remember I'll always be there for you." Ryo backs away and starts to disappear.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ryo! Please, don't you leave me too! I don't want to be alone. Please, Ryo! I need you! Ryo!" She pops up in bed in a cold sweat and starts to cry loudly, bringing her knees to her chest.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia! Are you all right?" Ryo sits down on the bed and Mia looks straight at him.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ryo! You're all right!" She throws herself into his arms and starts to cry more. Ryo holds her, trying to comfort her.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What's wrong, Mia? We heard you screaming. What happened?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I, I had a dream where you and the others were disappearing one at a time and leaving me alone in this dark room. I was so scared. I didn't want you guys to leave me."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Ryo kisses her head and strokes her hair, hoping to calm her down more. "It's okay, Mia. Everyone is all right and we're all right here."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yeah, Mia. Nothing can hurt us," Kento says.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We won't ever leave you," Rowen says. Ryo slowly pulls her away from his shoulder, but she still sulks her head while Ryo tries to look into her eyes.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You see, Mia. Everything's all right. Are you okay now?" Mia lifts her head and looks straight at Ryo, nodding her head yes.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I have an idea, Mia." Mia looks straight at Cye surrounded by the other guys by the door. "How about I go downstairs and make something for dinner and then we'll go out for dessert?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That sounds great, Cye! Well, what are you waiting for? You gotta cook." Kento grabs Cye's wrist and drags him downstairs.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Everything is almost set. Now I just have to wait for the right moment," Persha says, standing on a cliff on a nearby mountain. "That girl will pay for what she has done. No one gets away with embarrassing me like she did." He clutches both hands into a fists and punches the mountainside, leaving a dent. "She won't have a chance."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Here we go. Hope spaghetti's okay for you. Eat up, Mia." Everyone starts to eat. Ryo takes some and gives it to White Blaze.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Like it, White Blaze?" He roars in approvement and Ryo smiles. Ryo looks at Mia and sees her staring at her plate. "Is there something wrong with your food Mia?" Everyone stops eating and looks at Mia.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "No. I'm not hungry, that's all."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Are you sure, Mia? You should eat something. You went through a lot."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sure, Rowen."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Then can I have yours, Mia?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sure, Kento." Kento reaches to grab the plate and takes it.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Mia. I wanted to ask you what happened to you when you were under Persha's influence, like what happened to your hair?" Everyone stops eating and looks at Mia and then Kento.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What's your problem, Kento? Mia's just remembered who she is and just found out about her armor and just finished a huge battle. Let her rest a while. She's already been through too much."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I just wanted to know, Sage. Don't freak out." Kento takes another bite.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It's all right, you guys."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm fine with it, Rowen. I remember Persha messing around with my head. He made me his loyal servant. After the first time we fought, Persha thought I wasn't able to kill Ryo because I wasn't ready to fight. So, he did something to me. I think he tried to make me the same age as you guys are. He thought I was too old to fight and thought if I was younger, I would be able to fight better. I remember my hair being long like this and before some of my clothes were too big on me. After that, you guys know the rest." Mia slowly raises off her seat, hanging her head. "I'm sorry to leave you guys, but I have to do something." She runs out the door and everyone watches.  
  
Â  Â  Â  She is really upset about this.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia sits by the lake and looks at her reflection. What's going on here? I really wish I knew.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What are you doing out here, Mia?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia lifts her head. "Ryo? Um, I'm just thinking."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You look so sad. Why don't you try to smile? It will make you feel better."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't feel like smiling right now, Ryo. I just need some time alone." She looks back down at the lake. "Ryo, I need to tell you something."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What, Mia?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think Persha was the one who started all this. When he was controlling me, I remember seeing him talking to someone else, calling them 'master'."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You're just paranoid, Mia. Hiro never mentioned anything about someone else other than Persha." A sudden blast lights up the sky. Ryo and Mia look back in the direction of the house.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What was that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't know, but we better find out." Mia and Ryo get up and start running. Once they arrive, the guys come out of the door with White Blaze behind. "Did you guys see what happened?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "No. We just heard a noise and came out to see what it was."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb all of you." Persha appears from behind a nearby tree.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Persha? I thought Mia destroyed you."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I disappeared before I could be destroyed, Halo. Now, I'm back to finish my job. So, are you guys ready to fight?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We sure are. Ready, you guys?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ready!" they say in unison.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ready, Mia?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ryo, I don't think I'm ready. I don't know how to fight."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You'll do fine, Mia. You fought before, you can fight again."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "All right, I guess."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Armor of the Spirits!" The guys stand in front, ready to battle, while Mia stands behind, looking frightened.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well then, I'm sorry to say, Ronin Warriors, but you won't be part of this fight."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It's just going to be me and the girl. She's the one who I want. She's the one who destroyed my plans and made me look like a fool in front of Master Dasha. She will pay."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia was right. There is someone more powerful than Persha."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What are you talking about, Ryo?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia told me that she thought there was someone more powerful than Persha, and she was right."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "And how are you expecting to keep us from fighting, Persha?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What a good question, Torrent. See, I picked up a little trick from an old friend of yours, Talpa, and I think it will be very effective."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think so." Kento charges toward Persha. Persha holds his hand out, palm face away from him, and Kento freezes in place. "What's, what's going on here?" The guys try to move, but are frozen in place too.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That was the little trick I picked up from Talpa. Don't forget, your armor was once Talpa's and he had the power to control your armor, just like I did. I froze you in place so you can't interfere in my little fight. The girl's armor, on the other hand, didn't come from Talpa, so this little trick won't affect her. So, girl, ready to fight?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia starts to walk backwards slowly, until Persha charged toward her. She jumps into the air and Persha misses. "Persha, please leave us alone. I don't want to fight anyway."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can't take that chance. My master wants you dead, and you will die. Just give yourself up, and we won't have to fight anymore."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "All right then."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, what are you doing?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't want to fight. I can't fight." Mia drops her staff in defeat.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I must say, you made a very wise choice, girl. Dark Destruction!" The attack goes straight for Mia, but White Blaze comes and picks Mia up before it hits her. "Stupid tiger!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "White Blaze, what are you doing?" Mia asks White Blaze looking at him. Persha tries to attack, but White Blaze out maneuvers him. "White Blaze." Persha appears from behind and knocks Mia off of White Blaze and sends her to the ground. She sits up and White Blaze comes next to her.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It looks like your friends don't want you to give up your armor. Well, I won't let a stupid tiger or anything get in my way." A smirk appears on his face as he screams, "Dark Destruction!" White Blaze stands in front of Mia and takes the blast. Mia looks at White Blaze and hugs him.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh, White Blaze!" She gently pets White Blaze on the head and he roars out in pain. "You stupid tiger. Why did you do that?" Her eyes start to fill up with tears. "You shouldn't have done that. Persha, you're going to pay for what you've done!" She stands up and holds out her hand. Her staff floats off the ground and comes to her hand.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "So, you want a fight?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm not giving up that easy, Persha." Persha takes his sickle and clashes it with Mia's staff. They begin to fight, clashing with each other's weapons and seem to be a match for each other.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You know what? I'm sick of fighting like this. I think we should finish this off right now."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That's fine with me."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, be careful!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia looks over at the guys. "I'll be fine. I'll show this person who's in charge."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Dark Destruction!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The two sure kills clash and meet in the middle in a flash of light.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, girl, it looks like this is going to be quite a challenge."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can wait as long as I need to. I'm going to teach you and your master a lesson or two about messing around with my friends."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't know why you hang with these guys. They're so weak. You are much better than them. Why don't you come with me? We can be the most powerful people in this world."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think so, and no one ever insults my friends. Take this, Persha!" Mia's attack becomes stronger and overpowers Persha. Persha finally gives up, as the attack is about to hit him.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sorry, Master. I don't deserve to live." Mia lands on the ground as the guys are freed.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, it took you long enough, Mia."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Just be glad you're free, Kento." Mia goes over to White Blaze who is still on the ground, hurt. She puts her arms around and gives him a hug. "Thank you so much, White Blaze. You showed me what I had to do." All of a sudden, White Blaze starts to glow and in a matter of seconds, the glow disappears. He lifts his head and licks Mia on the face. "White Blaze, you're okay!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Ryo, do you think Mia did that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm not sure. Maybe it's a special power of her armor."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hmm," says the strange thing in the hourglass, "that girl is stronger than I thought. She will be a worthy adversary. This is going to be lots of fun." 


	2. Chapter 2

"The Power of Love"  
  
Part Two  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Please, can't we stop this? I don't want to train! I want to have a snack and take a bubble bath! At least let me have my armor!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sorry, Mia, but you have to learn how to fight."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia jumps from one branch to another, dodging Sage's attack. "This isn't fair, you guys. It's raining. I can't see you guys in the rain." All the guys surround Mia in their armor.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You gotta learn how to fight, Mia. You can't always depend on your staff."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We all had to go through training, and so do you." They attack and Mia dodges. She goes from branch to branch dodging the guys' moves. She avoids every attack and later lands on the roof of her house. She sits down and takes a breather.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Why was I chosen to wear this armor? I don't even want it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You gotta stay on your feet, Mia!" Ryo comes by and swings his swords at Mia, but she gets up in time.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, you gotta work harder. Try to attack us once in a while."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia slowly steps toward the edge of the roof. "But I don't want to fight!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Mia! Coming at you!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What?' A flash of lightning appears. Once it disappears, a beam of light comes straight towards Mia. She freezes in surprise, gets hit and is knocked off the roof.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey! Where are you guys?" Yuli looks up and sees Mia coming down toward him. "Mia!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia opens her eyes and sees Yuli. "Oh, no!" Mia bounces off the wall of the house right above her and rams into the car. "AH!" She sits up with her back against the jeep and her head towards the ground.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia! Mia, are you okay?" Yuli and the other guys run toward Mia. Yuli puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her a little.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "AH!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh, Mia."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "How is she, Yuli?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I think she's really hurt, Ryo."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Ryo picks her up gently. "We better get her to the hospital."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'll get the car, Ryo." Kento rushes inside to get the keys to the van.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Loess, I'm putting you in charge of destroying the girl. Do you think you handle this big of a job?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  A woman with green hair and a black crescent moon on her forehead steps forward. "I am sure, Master Dasha. It will be a pleasure to serve you. I will not let you down like that fool Persha did."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Good. I want all this to end as soon as possible. I'm getting impatient."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Ryo carries Mia in to the ER with everyone else following. Sage runs ahead up to the desk. "Excuse me, but we need a doctor right now."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What exactly is the problem sir?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Our friend is badly hurt."  
  
Â  Â  Â  The nurse looks at the Mia in Ryo's arms. "What happened to her? She looks like she has been toppled by a dozen cars." She presses the announcement button and announces, "Doctor needed in the ER lobby immediately." A doctor with three nurses and a stretcher rushes into the lobby. "Put her on the stretcher sir. We'll make sure she's okay." Ryo puts Mia down and the doctor and nurses leave.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I hope she's going to be okay. She took a really bad fall," Kento says.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "This is all my fault."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What are you talking about, Rowen?" Ryo asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I was the one who attacked Mia and made her fall off the roof. I shouldn't have done that. I knew how bad the weather was."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It's not your fault, Rowen." Cye puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But it was my fault!" Rowen slams both fists on the wall. "Now Mia's hurt because of me. What happens if Dasha sends someone? We won't be able to fight it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "My plan is perfect. Nothing can stop me now," Loess says, looking down at the hospital. "I will defeat this girl with no problem."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Excuse me, sirs, but your friend is up and I came to tell you that you can see her."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Is she all right?" Rowen asked. The doctor looks at his clipboard and flips through the pages.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, it looks like she had some severe bruises, a couple of hairline fractures, and she needed a few stiches. Luckily, she had no internal bleeding and is still alive."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Ryo opens the door and peeks in. "Hey, Mia, are you okay?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hi, Ryo. I'm fine." Mia attempts to sit up, but winces in pain and holds her ribs. Kento and Sage come over and help Mia sit up. "Thanks, you guys."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "No problem, Mia. We're just happy you're not dead."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Rowen hangs down his head and leaves.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Kento!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Rowen, come back here." Cye follows Rowen out the room.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What's wrong with Rowen?" Mia asks.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Nothing. He just needs some fresh air."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Rowen, come back here." Cye chases after Rowen out the door. "What's up with you?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't want Mia to know that I did it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "The guys probably already told her by now. She won't be mad at you."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Cye, I almost killed her. My symbol is life. I'm supposed to be trying to protect lives, not trying to destroy them." Nearby, a flash of light appears in the middle of the street.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What was that?" Cye and Rowen run toward the flash.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, it looks like I've found the Ronin Warriors, or at least two of them." A woman appears in a navy blue armor.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Who are you?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "My name is Loess and I've come to destroy the girl on behalf of my master."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "There's no way you're getting her," Kento says. Kento, Ryo, Sage, Yuli, and White Blaze run over.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "So, it looks like the whole group is here. Won't this be fun?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What are you guys waiting for? Let's show this creep a thing or two."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Rowen, why aren't you in your armor?" Ryo asks, ready to fight.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can't do it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Don't worry about it, Ryo. We can deal with this loser without him," Sage comments.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It's your funeral, Ronins."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think so. Super Wave Smasher!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Loess jumps out of the way. "Nice shot, Torrent."  
  
Â  Â  Â  I wish I could help, but I can't, Rowen thinks as he sees each of the guys attack, but gets knocked down.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Moonbeam Shatter!" A dark ray of moon shapes head straight for the guys and hits them.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ryo!" Mia wakes up and pops up. "I gotta help the guys." Mia swings her legs to the edge of the bed, but the nurse in the room looks at her before she gets her feet on the ground.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You can't get up, Ms. Koji, you're hurt too badly."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm fine. Really." I gotta get out of here. She puts both feet on the ground, but the nurse comes over and tries to hold her down. Mia struggles to get out; the nurse continues to hold her down. "Let go of me right now!" Another nurse peeks in and enters.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Katie, can you help me here?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sure." She takes out a needle and places it in Mia's IV. Mia breaks away and knocks both of the nurses against the wall and takes out the IV.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sorry, girls. Armor of the Sprits!" Mia appears in her armor and sneaks out the window.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, I'm waiting. When are you guys gonna strike?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Just wait and see! Flare Up Now!" Loess dodges the attack, but gets hit in the head with a stick. She brings her hand to her head.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What was that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That was just nothing compared to what you are going to face." Mia steps out from behind a building and grabs her staff. "You want a challenge, well, you've got one!" All of a sudden, Mia stumbles over her own feet, but puts her hand on the wall to keep herself steady.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I needed to help you guys, Sage. But I think that sedative the nurse gave me is kicking in."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "So, you're the one who destroyed Persha. You don't look that powerful. I have no idea how you destroyed Persha, but there's no way you're going to defeat me, girl." Loess comes straight for Mia and the others, but they all leap out of the way. Loess heads straight at Mia with her staff, but Mia blocks it. "Come on, girl. Show me your real power."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mortal Spirit Blaze!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Moonbeam Shatter!" The attacks clash, but Loess' quickly subdues Mia's. It hits Mia and she groans in pain as she comes in contact with the wall of one of the buildings.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thunderbolt Cut!" Loess quickly dodges the attack and kicks Sage in the face. The others attack, but get grounded. They lay across the ground, attempting to get up.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Why don't you just leave them alone, jerk?" Loess turns her head and looks straight at Rowen.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "And why isn't Strata fighting today?" She pauses. "Well, I'm waiting. Why aren't you talking? If I can't get a few more words out of you, then maybe I can get a few screams out of you." She holds her staff in front of her, pointing at Rowen. "Moonbeam Shatter!" Rowen freezes in place as he sees the blast coming toward him. It hits him and knocks him into a wall. He struggles to get up. "Well, wasn't that fun, but you know what? I want to hear you scream some more. Get ready, boy."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Why isn't Rowen fighting? He should be in his armor, Mia starts to think, and suddenly remembers Rowen leaving the room. No way! Rowen was the one who shot at me. That's why he left the room so quickly. Oh, Rowen, why didn't you tell me? I don't want you to get hurt. Love.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Get ready, because this is your last battle. Moonbeam Shatter!" Rowen freezes once more.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Rowen!" Mia jumps in front of Rowen and holds out her staff. "Mystic Barrier!" The spirit orb begins to glow and Mia points it toward the attack. A giant gold disc appears in front of Mia and blocks the attack, splitting it up into many tiny beams. Mia stands her ground to hold back the attack as Loess continues.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "This can't be! Moonbeam Shatter!" Mia slides back from the impact.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I told you you've got a challenge. Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The two powers crash and Mia's starts to overpower Loess' attack, but starts to weaken as Mia gets weaker.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia's risking her life to save me after what I did to her. I can't let her down. "Armor of Strata! Arrow Star Shock!" A beam of stars comes from Rowen's arrows and combines with Mia's attack, which overpowers Loess.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I was so close!" In a flash of light, Loess disappears and Mia collapses to her knees. She looks at Rowen.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thanks, Rowen."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, you two, are you okay?" Cye says as everyone comes over as Rowen helps Mia to her feet.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yeah. We're fine. I just want to know where that power came from?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That was awesome, Rowen," Yuli says.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, you guys, can we go home? I think that sedative has fully kicked in."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sure, Mia." Mia falls forward as she falls asleep, but Rowen catches her before she hits the ground.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Now Strata has a new power and the girl has just found another part of her armor. I don't know if I should be scared because of their power, or excited because their power will make our fight more exciting," says the figure in the hourglass, "but whatever happens, I know it will be worth it." 


	3. Chapter 3

"The Power of Love"  
  
Part Three  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Loess, you should be ashamed of losing to that girl and the boy."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I am sorry, Master Dasha. Please let me try again. I know I can defeat them if I try harder."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I have no room for failure here. I want this girl gone. Maybe Mayas can defeat her."  
  
Â  Â  Â  A woman with spiky blue hair and a black half moon on her forehead steps forward. "I am at your command, Master Dasha. I have the perfect plan to get rid of the girl. I won't fail you."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Cye and Mia stand across from each other in their armor, holding their weapons. "Okay, Mia. If you can use your staff just as well as your attacks, you should be just fine. Ready?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "All set, Cye!" Cye pounces toward Mia with his trident, but Mia blocks. They continue to fight using their weapons, until Mia hears a cracking sound and stops. "Wait a minute, Cye. I think I heard something crack."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It was probably just your staff clashing with my trident."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Maybe you're right. Let's keep going."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, you two. Why don't you stop practicing and come in for some cookies?" Ryo asks.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Great! I'm starving!" Mia returns to her street clothes and runs in.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Mia. You better watch out or you might turn into a pig like Kento."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I heard that, Cye!" Kento screamed.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, those weren't bad for made-from-the-box stuff," Rowen says. Everyone sits in the middle of the living room finishing their snack. Cye and Kento reach for the last cookie. They stare at each other and start fighting over the cookie.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "So, Mia, how's training going?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I think it's going okay, Sage. Hey, Cye, how am I doing?" Cye continues fighting for the cookie, but looks at Mia.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You're doing great, Mia! A little more and you'll be unstoppable." Kento pulls the cookie away from Cye and raises it in the air.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yes! I got it!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Give that back, Kento." Cye chases Kento around, who continues to wave the cookie in the air.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Come and get it!" White Blaze leaps into the air and snatches it from Kento's hand, and then eats it. "White Blaze!" they both scream, while everyone else begins to laugh.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, this is a good a time as any other to attack. Soldiers, do your thing." Mayas commands dozens of soldiers toward Mia's house.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Mia, are you ready to continue?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ready, willing, and able." They go outside and see that they are surrounded by dozens of soldiers.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I think we're going to have to cancel." They transform into subarmor and start to fight. The others come out as they hear the fight from inside.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, why didn't you guys tell us we had some unwanted guests?" They transform into their subarmor and help out in the fight. In a matter of minutes, all the soldiers are gone.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That was a very good job. I hope that was a good warm-up for you children."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Loess?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "No. I'm Mayas. I'm much stronger than Loess ever was." She takes out a giant battle-axe and shows it for everyone to see.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We'll see about that. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Armor of the Spirits!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "If you don't mind, boys, I want to battle with the girl alone."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That's all right with me."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, are you sure?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sure, Ryo. Just stand back."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Black Chaos!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The powers clash and blind everyone. They begin to fight, one not being able to touch the other. She tries to hit Mia with her axe, but she blocks it with her staff. All of a sudden, her staff breaks in half and the axe slashes Mia's chest. She falls to ground, holding a piece of the staff in each hand. "How could this be? It can't break on me now."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "No way! How could it break?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Suddenly Cye remembers fighting with Mia. "I know how. When we were practicing, Mia thought she heard something crack, but I said it wasn't that important. She heard her staff breaking and I made it worse by making her practice more."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "So, the almighty and powerful girl is nothing now. Who's next to be defeated?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "All right, guys, let's show this monster a thing or two. Armor of Inferno! Rage of Inferno!" Mayas dodges and attacks the guys.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "How could this happen to me? The guys need me and I'm useless without my staff. Cye said that if I could master my staff, I could be unstoppable. I need to help them." Love. Both sides of the staff begin to glow and float into the air. The battle stops as everyone watches the broken staff glow. The two pieces join back together, mending itself. The staff turns vertical and the circle that surrounded the spirit orb turns into a heart. The staff comes back down and lands in Mia's hands. "All right! I'm ready to fight now." Mia twirls it around and puts it next to her side.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this started. Black Chaos!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mortal Spirit Blaze!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "This is all my fault. I gotta do something." Cye runs toward Mia and Mayas.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Cye, what are you doing?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mayas pins Mia against the wall of the house. "Say goodbye, girl."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Super Wave Smasher!" Cye's attack hits Mayas in the back. She turns around and gets up.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What was that supposed to be, Torrent? A back scratch? Why don't I show you what real power is? Black Chaos!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Super Wave Smasher!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mayas' attack overpowers Cye's attack. "You shouldn't have tried so hard, Torrent. Why don't you just give up?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'll never give up!" Cye jumps away from the attack. "Super Tsunami Smasher!" A giant twister of water surrounds Cye and concentrates into his trident and in a giant blast, it shoots toward Mayas.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Let's help him out, you guys. Rage of Inferno!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thunderbolt Cut!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Iron Rock Crusher!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Arrow Star Shock!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'll get you back for this!" Mayas disappears in a flash of light.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "All right, Cye! New power!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yeah. And now Mia has another part of her armor."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "How could you fail me, Mayas? You said you couldn't be defeated. You failed me just like Loess did."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sorry, Master Dasha. Please, let me try again. I underestimated them."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can't let that happen, Mayas. But you may get your chance later. I need this girl to be defeated soon before she gains any more of her armor." 


	4. Chapter 4

"The Power of Love"  
  
Part Four  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Andrei, are you ready for your assignment? It is of the utmost importance that you complete this assignment." A woman with long red hair and a three quarter moon on her forehead comes out of the darkness. "Maybe you can do what Loess and Mayas couldn't do."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Don't worry. Leave it in my hands."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Sage and Mia sit across from each other in their armor next to the lake with their eyes closed. "Okay, Mia, now concentrate and try to understand your armor."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm trying, but I don't feel anything. Maybe something is out of order."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Just keep trying."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia gets a more serious expression on her face. She continues to see nothing but darkness. Okay, Mia, concentrate. You can do this. All of a sudden, a woman in dark purple armor appears with a long spiked sword. She has black eyes and long lavender hair down to her knees. All around her, Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento, and Cye lay on the floor motionless. She smirks and then comes flying at her. "AHHH!" Mia falls backward and opens her eyes while lying on the ground. "Good, that wasn't real."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Sage opens his eyes and looks at Mia. "Mia, what happened?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Um, nothing. I just felt something."  
  
"All right, so let's sum up what has happened so far. Mia has two out of the five parts of her armor and both Cye and Rowen have a new power. We know what two of the remaining parts are, but we still have no idea what the fifth part is."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "So what's our next step, Ryo?" Cye asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, I guess we just have to work on getting the parts of Mia's armor and continue training with her."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sage is working with her on finding her, um, sixth sense, I think."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Not anymore." Mia enters the house with Sage behind her. "I'm not doing anymore meditating. I'd rather run a marathon than meditate anymore."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, you just can't stop like that. Tell her, you guys."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You need your sixth sense if you want to get your armor."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can't do it, Rowen."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, we believe in you. We know you can do it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thanks, Sage, but I don't think so." She leaves the guys and goes toward her room.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia lays down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. I wonder what that vision was about. I haven't seen that person before. Maybe she's the enemy. But, the guys were scattered. I don't want them to get hurt. I wish I could understand it more. Outside, a bright flash of light appears. "What was that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What was that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I have no idea, Kento," Sage says.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Where's Mia?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia pops out of the door. "Right here."  
  
Â  Â  Â  White Blaze starts to roar and gets ready to pounce out the door. "What's out there, White Blaze?" Ryo asks, everyone following White Blaze. White Blaze continues to roar. Mia looks straight ahead and gasps.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "No way. That's not possible!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia what's going on?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "There is definitely something out there and it is really strong."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sage, do you feel anything?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Nothing at all."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia looks to her left and then to the right. "Everyone move!" Everyone moves out of the way just as a giant meteor hits the spot they were in.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Who's out there?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Why, it's only me, Andrei, here to destroy you all." She appears hovering off the ground in dark red armor, holding a spiked ball attached to a long chain over her shoulder.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We've destroyed other scum like you and we'll do the same to you. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Armor of the Spirits!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You should be more careful when fighting the enemy. There's one little power I have that the others didn't have, and it will make things a bit more enjoyable. Catch me if you can." She disappears.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Where did she go?" Everyone stands ready to attack, looking around nervously.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, where did she go? You can see her."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Um, I don't know. I can't see her."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Then we have a major handicap." Suddenly Rowen and Cye get knocked down to the floor. "Where are you?" Next Kento goes down. White Blaze jumps into the air and bites Andrei. She throws him off into a tree.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, we really need your help."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can't do it." Ryo is lifted off the ground and thrown into a nearby tree. Cye, Rowen, and Kento get picked up and thrown next to Ryo.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Meteors Crash!" Dozens of beams come out of her spiked ball and hit the guys dead on. "Now, all I have to deal with is the two that can possibly see me. I was leaving you guys for last."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, we know you can do it. Everyone is counting on you," Sage said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can't do it. I don't want to have any more frightening visions."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Meteors Crash!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mystic Barrier!" The barrier comes up just in time. Mia tries to hold back the attack with all her power.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, listen to me. You can't let that vision hold you back. We're all counting on you, Mia. I won't let all that training I gave you be wasted. I believe in you Mia. I know you can do it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  He's right. I can't let them down. "Get ready to jump, Sage." The barrier disappears and Mia and Sage jump before the attack hits them.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You can do it, Mia. I'll keep her distracted. Hey, Andrei, you want me? Come and get me!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Giving up so soon? That's what I like."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Flare Up Now!" Ryo misses and Andrei sends Sage right into Ryo, knocking Ryo out.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sorry, Ryo." Sage gets up and charges forward, but gets knocked down.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia brings her staff in front of her with the spirit orb between her closed eyes. I can do it. I know I can. They're counting on me. Love. Mia concentrates and sees only darkness. In a couple of seconds, she sees Andrei. "Gotcha!" Mia pounces toward her and strikes her in the head with her staff.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Why, you little brat." Mia starts to fight Andrei with her eyes closed, concentrating and gets her every time. Finally, Andrei appears in front of everyone. "You did pretty good there, girl. Now, I'll show you how good I am." Mia and Andrei start to fight again, while Sage gets back up.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Time to show you how good I am. Mia, get out of the way! Thunder Scream Crash!" Sage's sword starts to glow and out comes dozens of thunderbolts straight toward Andrei. Mia jumps out of the way and they hit Andrei.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "AHHHH!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The two attacks strike.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I won't forgive you for this." She disappears.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh, man, I got a huge headache!" Kento screams. "What happened?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sage and I took care of it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We totally creamed that jerk. Plus, I got a new power and Mia found another part."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You guys have to tell me what you guys are talking about. I gained another part of what armor?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You'll find out soon enough, Mia," Ryo says. 


	5. Chapter 5

"The Power of Love"  
  
By Chibimisty1108  
  
Part Five  
  
      Kento sits alone at a table full of food. "All right! Time to eat!" He starts to stuff his face when a weird voice appears.  
  
      "Hardrock, stop being so selfish."  
  
      "What? Who's there?"  
  
      "Your selfishness will cause you the death of one of your friends."  
  
      "What!" Kento opens his eyes and sits up from his bed. "Wow! That wasn't normal. What was that dream all about, anyway?"  
  
      Mia, Yuli, White Blaze, and the guys are outside playing around. Mia and Rowen sit on two chairs, while the rest of the guys play catch. Yuli chases White Blaze around the yard, and stops when he sees the food on the table. "Wait a minute, White Blaze. I'm hungry." Yuli goes over toward the plate of cookies on the table, but Kento grabs it and eats it. "Kento! That was mine! You already ate most of them!"  
  
      "Sorry, Yuli, but I have to be ready for any attacks and I can't fight on an empty stomach."  
  
      "You can be so selfish sometimes, Kento." Kento's eyes widen and he freezes. "Kento, are you okay?"  
  
      "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
      "Hey, you guys, we gotta go shopping now if we want anything for dinner," Mia says. Everyone heads back toward the house, but Kento stays, staring at the empty plate.  
  
      Is that dream right?  
  
      "I can't believe that three of my best warriors were beaten! How can that be? This girl is nothing compared to them."  
  
      "I'm so sorry, Master Dasha," Andrei said.  
  
      "Master Dasha, leave the destruction of the girl to me." A woman with short blond hair and a black full moon on her forehead steps forward. "Unlike these poor excuses for warriors, I will destroy the girl with no problem."  
  
      "I'm counting on you, Lao."  
  
      "Do not worry about it, Master."  
  
      "Is that everything Mia? I want to go home."  
  
      "I think this is everything, Cye."  
  
      "Then let's put these bags in the van. They weigh a ton." Ryo opens the trunk and White Blaze pops out his head. "Sorry we had to leave you here, boy." They start to put the bags away, when Mia gets a strange feeling and turns around.  
  
      "What's up, Mia?"  
  
      "Something is about to happen." On the other side of the building, a giant beam of light shoots up from the ground and people scream. "Told you so." They rush to the other side and see a woman in yellow armor with a long whip. She turns toward the guys.  
  
      "I've been waiting for you guys. What took so long?"  
  
      "We had a problem with traffic."  
  
      "Well then, when are we gonna begin your last battle?"  
  
      "Right now. Armor of the Spirits!"  
  
      "Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
      "Now, let's start. Nova Blast!" Everyone jumps out of the way.  
  
      "Yuli, stay with White Blaze and protect yourself."  
  
      "Right, Ryo." Yuli gets on White Blaze and runs away, but Lao blocks his path. White Blaze turns around, but Lao uses her whip to get Yuli. She raises her arm and lets Yuli hang. "Let go of me right now!"  
  
      "I don't think so, kid. Maybe Master Dasha can use you as a servant boy or something."  
  
      "Let go of him! Iron Rock…"  
  
      "Kento, wait!" Mia jumps in front of Kento. "You're going to hurt Yuli."  
  
      "Perfect." Lao lets go of Yuli and strikes her whip to the ground. "Black Hole, swallow the girl and her friend." A giant hole opens beneath Kento and Mia and they fall in. The hole closes after they are swallowed.  
  
      "Mia! Kento!"  
  
      "You're going to pay for that."  
  
      "Try me, Ronins."  
  
      Kento hangs from Mia's feet. Mia hangs on to her staff, which is stuck in the wall. "Kento, are you okay?"  
  
      "I'm fine." He looks below him and sees a hot lava pit. "We better get out of here."  
  
      "Kento, can't you use your…" The rocks start to break and drops Mia and Kento a bit.  
  
      "I dropped it when we fell in."  
  
      "Then we can't get out of here. I could use my staff, but we would have no way of not dropping." More rocks start to break and lower them again. Mia starts to lose her grip on the staff. "We better think of something fast. I don't think I can hold on for much longer."  
  
      "Don't let go, Mia. I don't want to die like this!"  
  
      "Kento! Don't be so selfish! Stop thinking about yourself."  
  
      That voice said that my selfishness would cause the death of one of my friends. It meant Mia.  
  
      "I'm sorry, Kento. I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed out. I'm not used to hanging by a thread."  
  
      "Mia, I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me."  
  
      "Kento, what are you talking about?"  
  
      "It doesn't make sense for both of us to die. You're more important than I am. You're the only one who can destroy Dasha. I'm worthless."  
  
      "I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Kento?" Kento lets go and falls toward the pit. "Kento!" Love. Mia takes out her staff and starts to fall, but two things start to sprout from Mia's back.  
  
      "Come on, boys. Give me your best shot." The guys look all beaten up and have a hard time standing.  
  
      "We gotta get Mia and Kento back."  
  
      "But how, Ryo?" All of a sudden, a huge beam of golden light breaks through the cement that blinds everyone. When the light disappears, Kento stands with weapon in hand.  
  
      "Kento! All right, he's back!"  
  
      "Where's the girl?"  
  
      Kento gives a little smirk. "Look above you."  
  
      Lao lifts her head and gets kicked in the face by Mia's boot. Mia flies upward and spins around showing off her new white angel wings. "I don't like it much when people try to kill me."  
  
      "Whoa, Mia. How did you get those?" Mia spreads out her wings and lands next to Kento and then closes them.  
  
      "When we were down in the pit, I let myself fall into the lava pit to save Mia, but Mia let go and came after me."  
  
      "And the next thing I knew, I grew these." She points to her wings.  
  
      "Well, at least you guys are back."  
  
      "You won't be here for long! Nova Blast!" Kento jumps out of the way and Mia flies straight up into the air. She dive bombs toward Lao, but right before she hits her, Mia flies straight up and Kento comes and punches her in the stomach. "How dare you!"  
  
      "Ready to show this witch what we're made of?"  
  
      "Ready, Kento. Mortal Spirit Blaze!"  
  
      "Iron Earth Quake!" Kento slams the ground and causes the ground to split and pieces of rock fly straight toward Lao. The two attacks were no match for her.  
  
      "You'll pay for this, Ronin rats!" She disappears in a flash of light.  
  
      "She was totally crushed."  
  
      "Lao, you too have failed me."  
  
      "I am sorry, Master Dasha. I wasn't expecting them to get out so easily."  
  
      "I have an idea to defeat the girl, but I will need you and the others." 


	6. Chapter 6

"The Power of Love"  
  
Part Six  
  
      "I think we all deserve a vacation after what we've been through lately," Rowen says, entering the hotel room.  
  
      "I'm just glad Mia decided to come to the conference, or we wouldn't have had this time off."  
  
      "Thanks for inviting me to Tokyo with you, Mia."  
  
      "No problem, Yuli. Your parents wanted a vacation too." Mia takes out her laptop and places it on the table.  
  
      "Mia, you didn't bring work, did you?"  
  
      "I want to see if I can find any information on Dasha or my armor."  
  
      "It's impossible to separate Mia and her laptop," Ryo said.  
  
      "You called for us, Master Dasha?"  
  
      "Yes, Loess. I have a plan to finally get rid of the girl, but it will only work if you want to defeat her."  
  
      "I think all of us want revenge," Lao said.  
  
      "She made a total fool out of us," Mayas commented.  
  
      "Good. Then we will get started right away. Those symbols on your head are more than just decorations. When the time is right, you have the ability to combine all your strengths into one huge power. That time is now. Are you ready?"  
  
      "We will do whatever you command," Loess says.  
  
      "We are at your every wish," Andrei says.  
  
      "We will not let you down," Lao says.  
  
      "Powers of darkness and evil, let the black shine its power to these four servants and give them the power needed to destroy the good of the world!" Black lightning strikes the girls on their foreheads and slowly covers them in a black light.  
  
      Mia sits in her bedroom on her laptop. She starts to type, but nothing shows up. "There has to be something here that can be helpful." She continues to punch in some keys and then a bright light comes from the computer. Once it disappears, there is some writing on the screen. "Ryo! Rowen! Sage! Cye! Kento! Get over here now!" Everyone rushes down.  
  
      "What's wrong, Mia?"  
  
      "Nothing, Ryo, but I found something that might be helpful." Everyone stares at the poem on the screen.  
  
The end of all life will come to us soon,  
  
Just as our hearts are consumed by blackness,  
  
The devil will appear from its cocoon,  
  
And across the land will spread its darkness.  
  
When darkness slowly swallows ev'ry light,  
  
And the planets form into a straight line,  
  
Be prepared for a long and costly war,  
  
'cause war will start that you cannot deny.  
  
When the darkness has finally been burned,  
  
Then will become strong the bonds of true love.  
  
It is then when the light will be returned,  
  
For everyone to see up and above.  
  
When it seems like the end will come to all,  
  
Only love will completely stop the fall.  
  
      "Okay, so what is this all about?"  
  
      "I think it's how to destroy Dasha, Kento."  
  
      "In the poem, it says that only love will destroy the evil." Sage points to the screen. "See, Mia, that probably means you. Your sign is love."  
  
      "The second part probably talks about when the real battle will start. We just have to figure out when."  
  
      "Hey, you guys, I heard some really freaky news."  
  
      "Not now, Yuli. Can you tell us later?"  
  
      "I guess so."  
  
      "I guess we know what we're up against now. I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
      "Count me in too." Everyone starts to leave, except Mia.  
  
      "Hey, Mia, coming?" Ryo asked.  
  
      "I'm going to stay here and do some more research."  
  
      "Okay. Um, Mia?"  
  
      "Yeah, Ryo?  
  
      "Um, good job." He blushes and leaves.  
  
      "I can't believe you think those boys actually care about you, Mia."  
  
      "Huh? Who said that?"  
  
      "I'm you, Mia." A figure appears in front of her. It's a replica of herself in her subarmor. "I'm your true self."  
  
      "The boys do care about me. That's why they protect me."  
  
      "They don't care about you. They protect you because you are the only one who can destroy Dasha. If you die, they die. Don't you realize they always make you do the fighting?"  
  
      "I don't believe you."  
  
      "Why not? I am you. I know everything about you and your life. Why don't you go into the kitchen and see for yourself, then you'll see the truth." Mia gets up and walks toward the kitchen.  
  
      "All right, so far, Mia has found four of her five parts of her armor," Sage says.  
  
      "Maybe if we continue to train her, she'll find the other part," Kento says.  
  
      "If she doesn't find that armor, then we are all doomed," Cye replies.  
  
      "Haven't you noticed that all the jerks we've fought lately are women?" Rowen commented.  
  
      "I know. Who would send women to fight against us?" Kento replied.  
  
      "I can't believe it." Mia drops to her knees. Her replica puts her arms around Mia's neck, gently hugging her.  
  
      "You see that, Mia," the replica says into Mia's ear. "They don't think women can fight and they just want you to get your armor so they won't die."  
  
      "This can't be. I thought they cared for me. I need to think." Mia gets up and runs out the door.  
  
      "Did you guys hear something?"  
  
      "Must be you, Ryo."  
  
      "Hey, Ryo, have confessed your undying love for Mia yet?" Kento says.  
  
      "I don't know what you're talking about." He starts to blush slightly.  
  
      "Don't hide it, Ryo. We know."  
  
      "Well, I don't want anything to get in Mia's way right now. She has to concentrate on fighting so she won't get herself killed."  
  
      Mia walks down the road and stops at Tokyo Tower. She stares up and looks at the top. "Do the guys really only want my armor, or do they really care for me?"  
  
      "I know the answer to that." Mia turns around and sees someone in her armor that looks exactly like her.  
  
      "What? It's you! Why are you wearing my armor?"  
  
      "Because I'm you, of course. Come on, girl. Get ready to fight."  
  
      "Armor of the Spirits!"  
  
      "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The attack hits Mia.  
  
      Ryo looks out the window and sees a column of light. "What was that?"  
  
      "Has anyone seen Mia? She's not in her room."  
  
      "That light! It was Mia!" Ryo runs out the door and everyone follows.  
  
      Mia gets kicked in the face and the stomach and lays on the floor. "Come on, girl, where's your real power?" The guys run up to the battle in their armor ready to fight, but stop at the sight of the two look-alikes.  
  
      "Hey, which one is Mia?" The look-alike comes toward Mia, but White Blaze jumps in front of Mia and blocks the attack. He pounces and attacks the look-alike.  
  
      "That must be Mia, but her armor doesn't look right," Rowen says.  
  
      "Her armor is gray, instead of silver. Something must be wrong." They run over to Mia on her knees with her hands on the ground supporting her and her staff next to her. Ryo puts his hand on Mia's shoulder. "Are you okay, Mia?"  
  
      Mia slaps Ryo's hand off. "Get off of me."  
  
      "Mia? What's wrong?"  
  
      "You should know, Sage. You don't care about me. You just care about my armor." She sulks her head and lets her long hair cover her face filled with tears.  
  
      "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
      "She got it from me."  
  
      They turn around and look at the look-alike. "Who are you?"  
  
      "Actually, 'who are we'? Don't you remember us, Ronins?" The figure turns into each of the women one by one.  
  
      "It's you guys! Why did you lie to Mia like that?"  
  
      "It was the only way we could get rid of Mia. Take away her love and no more power."  
  
      "Mia, you gotta get those ideas out of your head."  
  
      "I don't think that will be possible."  
  
      "Armor of Inferno! Rage of Inferno!"  
  
      "Arrow Star Shock!"  
  
      "Super Tsunami Smasher!"  
  
      "Thunder Scream Crash!"  
  
      "Iron Earth Quake!" The attacks hit the look-alike, but don't leave a scratch.  
  
      "That may have hurt us when we were alone, but together, we're invincible. Let us show you real power. Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The attack scatters all the guys.  
  
      "Mia, get up!" Yuli runs over toward Mia. "Mia, that person is lying to you. Don't believe her."  
  
      "There's no use trying to change her mind. She's ours now. It's time to get rid of her."  
  
      "I don't think so, witch." Ryo gets up and goes in front of Mia. "I won't let anyone hurt Mia. I love her with all my heart and I'd rather die then let anyone hurt her." Virtue.  
  
      Mia lifts her head and tears start to fill her eyes. "Ryo." One by one, the guys get up and surround Mia.  
  
      "Mia has always been there for us and we trust her with everything, because we know she is a true friend." Trust.  
  
      "Mia is always there to show us what's right and what's wrong." Justice.  
  
      "Mia has always protected us from everything. It's our turn to repay the favor." Life.  
  
      "Mia has always shown us the right way and gives us the advice we need to win. Wisdom.  
  
      "We won't let anything happen to her," they say in unison.  
  
      "You guys." Mia starts to cry.  
  
      "What a nice speech, but it won't save you. Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The guys use their armor's shields to protect Mia from the attack.  
  
      "I can't believe they're doing this for me. They do care for me. It was all a trick to turn me against them. They will pay for playing with my feelings." Love. More tears stream down her cheeks and hit the ground. "I won't, I won't let anyone hurt my friends! Mystic Barrier!" Mia's barrier protects the guys from the attack. Mia flies off the ground with her armor glowing in a bright silver and lands in front of Ryo. "No one messes around with me and especially not my friends. You better say your last goodbyes."  
  
      "But, how? How did you regain your power? Nevermind. Get ready to die." They both open their wings and fly into the air. They start to battle and Mia's armor starts to glow.  
  
      "Time to finish this off." Mia flies up to the top of Tokyo Tower and lands on the point. She spreads out her wings and her whole body starts to glow, including the wings, a bright silver. The guys stare at the bright light. "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" All the light surrounding Mia concentrates into the spirit orb and goes straight for the look alike.  
  
      "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The look-alike's attack becomes overpowered and she's driven straight to the ground and destroyed in a blaze of light. The giant beam of light goes straight up toward the sky as Mia lands on the ground.  
  
      "What's this?"  
  
      "Maybe it's the planets." Yuli opens his book bag and takes out a newspaper article.  
  
      "What are you talking about, Yuli?" Kento asks.  
  
      "I was going to tell you that today all the planets are supposed to be in perfect alignment. It hardly ever happens." He points at the article.  
  
      "The poem, it mentioned something about the planets being in a straight line."  
  
      "Then it's time to go. The finally battle is soon. If you guys still want to come I mean. After what I did…"  
  
      "It wasn't your fault, Mia. Anyway, we gotta stick in this together."  
  
      "I'll see you guys when you come back. Good luck."  
  
      "Where are you going, Yuli? You're coming with us."  
  
      "Are you sure, Mia?"  
  
      "I'm sure Sage. I think I'm going to need Yuli on this journey just as much as you guys."  
  
      "Thanks, Mia." He hugs Mia. Mia, Yuli, White Blaze, and the guys walk toward the light. Ryo grabs Mia's wrist before she enters.  
  
      "Um, Mia, about earlier."  
  
      "Not now, Ryo. I have more important things to think about." She pulls away and enters the beam. Everyone else enters and they float up to the sky, with the beam of light disappearing behind them. 


	7. Chapter 7

"The Power of Love"  
  
By Chibimisty1108  
  
Part Seven  
  
      "So, it looks like that girl has beaten my four best warriors. It looks like soon it will be my turn to fight her."  
  
      "Master Dasha, let me get rid of the girl for you."  
  
      "If you wish to, you may then."  
  
      "Okay, so where are we exactly?" Kento asks, looking around. They are surrounded by dirt everywhere and in front of them is a huge cliff.  
  
      "I think we're in Dasha's realm now," answers Rowen.  
  
      "So the final battle is going to come soon."  
  
      "Right, Cye. Now we just have to figure out what our next move is."  
  
      "I know what my next move is, Ryo. I'm going to find Dasha and finish her off so we can forget about this sooner."  
  
      "Then we should practice, Mia." Sage and Mia start to practice fighting. Everyone else sits down in a circle.  
  
      "So, Ryo, what's happening with Mia?" Rowen asks.  
  
      "She's too busy right now to be thinking about stuff like that."  
  
      "Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Kento asked.  
  
      "Actually, I'm a bit hungry too," Cye says, holding his stomach.  
  
      "You guys are just in luck." Yuli takes off his book bag and opens it, to show dozens of snacks. "My mom packed me some food just in case if I got hungry on the trip."  
  
      "All right, Yuli!" Kento grabs a bag of chips and opens it. "All this work has given me an appetite."  
  
      "Watch out, Kento!" Mia screams as Sage comes flying toward him. He hits the ground right next to Kento.  
  
      "Sorry, Kento." Mia pounces toward Sage, but he dodges. "Keep it up, Mia. You're doing great. We just have to work a bit harder."  
  
      "Hey, you guys, why don't you come over here and have something to eat?" Rowen asked.  
  
      "That sounds fine to me." Sage runs over and sits himself down. "I could use the food." Mia takes her time, breathing heavily. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and sits down next to Sage. Kento stares at the bag of chips.  
  
      "Are they okay, Kento?"  
  
      "They're fine, Yuli. I'm just not hungry."  
  
      "But Kento, you were starving before," Ryo said.  
  
      "I know. Here, Mia, you can have my share." Kento places the bag in front of Mia.  
  
      "What are you doing, Kento?" Mia asks, looking confused.  
  
      "You need this more then I do. You're the one doing all the fighting, not us. You're going to need all the energy you can have to fight Dasha."  
  
      "Kento's right for once." Rowen puts his bag in front of Mia and everyone else follows.  
  
      "You guys." The corners of Mia's eyes start to tear, but she blinks them away. "Why don't you save them for later, Yuli."  
  
      "Okay, Mia."  
  
      Yuli opens his eyes and gets up. He looks at all the guys sleeping and then looks at the cliff where he sees Mia. He gets up and walks toward her. "What are you doing, Mia?"  
  
      "Huh? Oh, it's you, Yuli. I'm sorry I took your book bag. I needed some paper."  
  
      "Don't worry about it, Mia." He sits down next to her. "So, what are you doing?"  
  
      "Well, I'm making origami cranes." Yuli looks down at her hands and sees her just finishing making one.  
  
      "Why are you making paper birds?"  
  
      "When I was little, whenever I was really stressed out, my grandfather used to tell me to let my worries fly away." She puts the bird in the palm of her hand and brings it to eye level. "So, what I did was go up to the roof my the house and write down my problems on a piece of paper. Then I would fold them into origami cranes and throw them over the edge of the roof, letting my problems fly away." Mia throws the crane over the edge and lets it fall. "It sounds pretty silly, but it's kind of a habit I've developed."  
  
      Yuli stares at all the paper next to Mia. "You must have a lot of problems if you have so much paper."  
  
      "You don't know the half of it, Yuli. This whole thing is stressing me out. Everyone is depending on me to defeat Dasha. I'm not sure if I can even do it. I just want to live normal life and not have to worry about fighting evil."  
  
      "We'll all be there for you, Mia. We're all counting on you."  
  
      That's why I'm so upset. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Yuli? I need some time to think."  
  
      "Okay, Mia." Yuli gets up and walks back. Mia looks at a piece of paper and then looks at a nearby pen.  
  
      Yuli wakes up to see the sun up. He finds an origami crane on his book bag. He opens it up and reads it. "Ryo! Wake up! Mia's gone!"  
  
      "Dear Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye, Kento, White Blaze, and Yuli. I'm so sorry to leave you guys like this. It's just that I'm just not up to fighting. I don't know exactly what I should do. I have to go think for a while. I just want to be a normal person, that's all. I'm so sorry, but I know you guys will figure out a way. I'm sorry you wasted all your time on me. From, Mia," Ryo reads out loud. He puts down the letter. "She left us."  
  
      "How could she just abandon us like that?"  
  
      "She's really scared, Kento. I talked to her last night and she is freaked out about all of this," Yuli says, trying to defend Mia.  
  
      "Well then, it looks like it's all up to us."  
  
      "You won't have to worry about that for long, Ronins."  
  
      "What? Who's there?"  
  
      A woman in dark green armor appears with a pair of swords. "I'm here to sign your death certificate."  
  
      "Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
      "Spiral Storm!" All the guys spread out.  
  
      "I hope the guys forgive me for leaving them. I just can't handle this pressure." All of a sudden, a dozen soldiers surround Mia. At the same time, they pounce toward Mia. "Leave me alone!" The spirit orb starts to glow and swallows the area. Mia opens her eyes to see that she is a room painted gold. "Where am I?"  
  
      "Welcome, Mia. I've been wanting to see you for a long time."  
  
      Mia gets on her knees and looks at the man. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"  
  
      "My name is Hiro. I was the first wearer of the Armor of the Heavens. I am the warrior that you have made a legend of."  
  
      "You're the one you defeated the evil and was made a god."  
  
      "Not really. I thought I destroyed it, but it came back and took my life. It wanted the spirit orb, so I sent it away. It searches to this very day searching for a person with a pure heart who can unlock its power. That person is you, Mia, and that evil is Dasha."  
  
      "How do you know it's me?"  
  
      "All the other wearers never got past Persha. You have, and are very close to finding the Armor of the Heavens. You must destroy Dasha or this world is doomed."  
  
      "I can't. I don't want to fight. I want to live my life as a normal girl. I don't want to worry about fighting. I want to worry about exams, and about a job, and about a boyfriend, and about paying bills and about doing work around the house."  
  
      "Mia, this whole world is counting on you, including your friends."  
  
      "They can defeat Dasha. They defeated Talpa, they can destroy Dasha."  
  
      "They can't, Mia. Dasha is much stronger than Talpa was."  
  
      "No! They can fight. I can't fight. I can't do it." Mia drops her head, looking and the ground and starts to cry. "I don't want to fight!"  
  
      "Mia, they need you. Look into the ball." A crystal ball appears in Hiro's hands and Mia looks at it. It shows the guys trying to fight, but loosing very badly. "You see, Mia, they can't handle one of Dasha's warriors. How can they defeat Dasha?"  
  
      "They'll find a way. They always do."  
  
      "Mia, think about all the times they've protected you against Talpa. Now it's your turn to repay them. They believe in you, why can't you believe in yourself? Don't you remember Yuli last night? And the Ronin Warriors giving up their food so you could eat and have enough energy? They need you, Mia. The spirit orb chose you for a reason. Let it guide you." The spirit orb starts to glow in a golden color and Mia's eyes turn the same color as the orb.  
  
      "How could I be so stupid? I was being so selfish. I wasn't even thinking about them. They've spent so much time training me and they believe in me. I have to believe in myself. I know I can do it." Mia stands up and holds the spirit orb in her hand. "Armor of the Spirits!" She opens her wings and flies away.  
  
      "Mia! The spirit orb will show you the way to Dasha!" She is the one who can bring the armor and destroy Dasha. I know it.  
  
      Ryo struggles to get himself up in his Inferno armor. "What's wrong Wildfire? Too weak? Why don't you give up?"  
  
      "I'll never give up."  
  
      "Fine, then. Spiral Storm!"  
  
      "Mystic Barrier!" The barrier shields Ryo and the others from the blast.  
  
      "What was that?"  
  
      "Right here, ugly." She turns around and looks at the shadowy figure come closer. "I am Mia of the Heavens, sworn to protect this world and nobody messes with my friends. I'm going to show you a thing or two."  
  
      "Maybe I'll actually have a challenge." Mia puts out her hand and her staff returns to her. "Spiral Storm!" Mia dodges the blast and goes straight toward the warrior. The warrior tries to attack Mia, but misses every time.  
  
      "I'm sick of this. Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The attack hits the warrior and destroys her. All the guys get back on their feet.  
  
      "Thanks a lot, Mia," Sage said.  
  
      "Yeah. We would have been dead if you didn't come," Cye said. Mia turns around, with her back to them and walks away.  
  
      "Mia, where are you going?" Kento screams.  
  
      "This battle doesn't involve you guys. And, anyway, I don't deserve you as friends."  
  
      Yuli on White Blaze runs in front of her and blocks her. "What are you talking about, Mia?"  
  
      "This is my battle and I don't want you guys to get hurt. I already almost got you killed. I let you guys down and abandoned you guys when you really needed me. Now move it, Yuli." She jumps over him and continues to walk away.  
  
      "Mia! Don't say that! Friends are always there for each other, and you were here for us!" Ryo screamed.  
  
      "Don't leave us, Mia! We need you!"  
  
      Mia turns around and looks at them. "But, I…"  
  
      "Mia, we're going to stick with you through this, no matter what. We've gotten this far together, it makes no sense breaking up."  
  
      "Rowen's right. We'll fight right next to you Mia. Friends are always there for each other," Ryo says.  
  
      Tears start to fill in Mia's eyes and she drops to her hands and knees and breaks down crying.  "I'm… so sorry you guys. I didn't mean to leave you, I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do. I'm so glad… I have friends like you guys." The spirit orb starts to glow again. Behind of Mia over the cliff, a huge castle appears.  
  
      "Look, you guys." Yuli points at the huge building. "That must be Dasha's castle."  
  
      Mia gets up and returns to her subarmor. She turns around with the spirit orb in her hands. "Hiro said the spirit orb would show me the way to Dasha, and it did."  
  
      Yuli goes up to Mia's side. "So are you ready, Mia?"  
  
      Mia looks down at Yuli and then to the guys, who shake their heads one by one. She looks back at the castle. "I'm going to defeat Dasha, once and for all." 


	8. Chapter 6

"The Power of Love"  
  
Part Six  
  
      "I think we all deserve a vacation after what we've been through lately," Rowen says, entering the hotel room.  
  
      "I'm just glad Mia decided to come to the conference, or we wouldn't have had this time off."  
  
      "Thanks for inviting me to Tokyo with you, Mia."  
  
      "No problem, Yuli. Your parents wanted a vacation too." Mia takes out her laptop and places it on the table.  
  
      "Mia, you didn't bring work, did you?"  
  
      "I want to see if I can find any information on Dasha or my armor."  
  
      "It's impossible to separate Mia and her laptop," Ryo said.  
  
      "You called for us, Master Dasha?"  
  
      "Yes, Loess. I have a plan to finally get rid of the girl, but it will only work if you want to defeat her."  
  
      "I think all of us want revenge," Lao said.  
  
      "She made a total fool out of us," Mayas commented.  
  
      "Good. Then we will get started right away. Those symbols on your head are more than just decorations. When the time is right, you have the ability to combine all your strengths into one huge power. That time is now. Are you ready?"  
  
      "We will do whatever you command," Loess says.  
  
      "We are at your every wish," Andrei says.  
  
      "We will not let you down," Lao says.  
  
      "Powers of darkness and evil, let the black shine its power to these four servants and give them the power needed to destroy the good of the world!" Black lightning strikes the girls on their foreheads and slowly covers them in a black light.  
  
      Mia sits in her bedroom on her laptop. She starts to type, but nothing shows up. "There has to be something here that can be helpful." She continues to punch in some keys and then a bright light comes from the computer. Once it disappears, there is some writing on the screen. "Ryo! Rowen! Sage! Cye! Kento! Get over here now!" Everyone rushes down.  
  
      "What's wrong, Mia?"  
  
      "Nothing, Ryo, but I found something that might be helpful." Everyone stares at the poem on the screen.  
  
The end of all life will come to us soon,  
  
Just as our hearts are consumed by blackness,  
  
The devil will appear from its cocoon,  
  
And across the land will spread its darkness.  
  
When darkness slowly swallows ev'ry light,  
  
And the planets form into a straight line,  
  
Be prepared for a long and costly war,  
  
'cause war will start that you cannot deny.  
  
When the darkness has finally been burned,  
  
Then will become strong the bonds of true love.  
  
It is then when the light will be returned,  
  
For everyone to see up and above.  
  
When it seems like the end will come to all,  
  
Only love will completely stop the fall.  
  
      "Okay, so what is this all about?"  
  
      "I think it's how to destroy Dasha, Kento."  
  
      "In the poem, it says that only love will destroy the evil." Sage points to the screen. "See, Mia, that probably means you. Your sign is love."  
  
      "The second part probably talks about when the real battle will start. We just have to figure out when."  
  
      "Hey, you guys, I heard some really freaky news."  
  
      "Not now, Yuli. Can you tell us later?"  
  
      "I guess so."  
  
      "I guess we know what we're up against now. I'm going to get something to eat."  
  
      "Count me in too." Everyone starts to leave, except Mia.  
  
      "Hey, Mia, coming?" Ryo asked.  
  
      "I'm going to stay here and do some more research."  
  
      "Okay. Um, Mia?"  
  
      "Yeah, Ryo?  
  
      "Um, good job." He blushes and leaves.  
  
      "I can't believe you think those boys actually care about you, Mia."  
  
      "Huh? Who said that?"  
  
      "I'm you, Mia." A figure appears in front of her. It's a replica of herself in her subarmor. "I'm your true self."  
  
      "The boys do care about me. That's why they protect me."  
  
      "They don't care about you. They protect you because you are the only one who can destroy Dasha. If you die, they die. Don't you realize they always make you do the fighting?"  
  
      "I don't believe you."  
  
      "Why not? I am you. I know everything about you and your life. Why don't you go into the kitchen and see for yourself, then you'll see the truth." Mia gets up and walks toward the kitchen.  
  
      "All right, so far, Mia has found four of her five parts of her armor," Sage says.  
  
      "Maybe if we continue to train her, she'll find the other part," Kento says.  
  
      "If she doesn't find that armor, then we are all doomed," Cye replies.  
  
      "Haven't you noticed that all the jerks we've fought lately are women?" Rowen commented.  
  
      "I know. Who would send women to fight against us?" Kento replied.  
  
      "I can't believe it." Mia drops to her knees. Her replica puts her arms around Mia's neck, gently hugging her.  
  
      "You see that, Mia," the replica says into Mia's ear. "They don't think women can fight and they just want you to get your armor so they won't die."  
  
      "This can't be. I thought they cared for me. I need to think." Mia gets up and runs out the door.  
  
      "Did you guys hear something?"  
  
      "Must be you, Ryo."  
  
      "Hey, Ryo, have confessed your undying love for Mia yet?" Kento says.  
  
      "I don't know what you're talking about." He starts to blush slightly.  
  
      "Don't hide it, Ryo. We know."  
  
      "Well, I don't want anything to get in Mia's way right now. She has to concentrate on fighting so she won't get herself killed."  
  
      Mia walks down the road and stops at Tokyo Tower. She stares up and looks at the top. "Do the guys really only want my armor, or do they really care for me?"  
  
      "I know the answer to that." Mia turns around and sees someone in her armor that looks exactly like her.  
  
      "What? It's you! Why are you wearing my armor?"  
  
      "Because I'm you, of course. Come on, girl. Get ready to fight."  
  
      "Armor of the Spirits!"  
  
      "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The attack hits Mia.  
  
      Ryo looks out the window and sees a column of light. "What was that?"  
  
      "Has anyone seen Mia? She's not in her room."  
  
      "That light! It was Mia!" Ryo runs out the door and everyone follows.  
  
      Mia gets kicked in the face and the stomach and lays on the floor. "Come on, girl, where's your real power?" The guys run up to the battle in their armor ready to fight, but stop at the sight of the two look-alikes.  
  
      "Hey, which one is Mia?" The look-alike comes toward Mia, but White Blaze jumps in front of Mia and blocks the attack. He pounces and attacks the look-alike.  
  
      "That must be Mia, but her armor doesn't look right," Rowen says.  
  
      "Her armor is gray, instead of silver. Something must be wrong." They run over to Mia on her knees with her hands on the ground supporting her and her staff next to her. Ryo puts his hand on Mia's shoulder. "Are you okay, Mia?"  
  
      Mia slaps Ryo's hand off. "Get off of me."  
  
      "Mia? What's wrong?"  
  
      "You should know, Sage. You don't care about me. You just care about my armor." She sulks her head and lets her long hair cover her face filled with tears.  
  
      "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
      "She got it from me."  
  
      They turn around and look at the look-alike. "Who are you?"  
  
      "Actually, 'who are we'? Don't you remember us, Ronins?" The figure turns into each of the women one by one.  
  
      "It's you guys! Why did you lie to Mia like that?"  
  
      "It was the only way we could get rid of Mia. Take away her love and no more power."  
  
      "Mia, you gotta get those ideas out of your head."  
  
      "I don't think that will be possible."  
  
      "Armor of Inferno! Rage of Inferno!"  
  
      "Arrow Star Shock!"  
  
      "Super Tsunami Smasher!"  
  
      "Thunder Scream Crash!"  
  
      "Iron Earth Quake!" The attacks hit the look-alike, but don't leave a scratch.  
  
      "That may have hurt us when we were alone, but together, we're invincible. Let us show you real power. Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The attack scatters all the guys.  
  
      "Mia, get up!" Yuli runs over toward Mia. "Mia, that person is lying to you. Don't believe her."  
  
      "There's no use trying to change her mind. She's ours now. It's time to get rid of her."  
  
      "I don't think so, witch." Ryo gets up and goes in front of Mia. "I won't let anyone hurt Mia. I love her with all my heart and I'd rather die then let anyone hurt her." Virtue.  
  
      Mia lifts her head and tears start to fill her eyes. "Ryo." One by one, the guys get up and surround Mia.  
  
      "Mia has always been there for us and we trust her with everything, because we know she is a true friend." Trust.  
  
      "Mia is always there to show us what's right and what's wrong." Justice.  
  
      "Mia has always protected us from everything. It's our turn to repay the favor." Life.  
  
      "Mia has always shown us the right way and gives us the advice we need to win. Wisdom.  
  
      "We won't let anything happen to her," they say in unison.  
  
      "You guys." Mia starts to cry.  
  
      "What a nice speech, but it won't save you. Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The guys use their armor's shields to protect Mia from the attack.  
  
      "I can't believe they're doing this for me. They do care for me. It was all a trick to turn me against them. They will pay for playing with my feelings." Love. More tears stream down her cheeks and hit the ground. "I won't, I won't let anyone hurt my friends! Mystic Barrier!" Mia's barrier protects the guys from the attack. Mia flies off the ground with her armor glowing in a bright silver and lands in front of Ryo. "No one messes around with me and especially not my friends. You better say your last goodbyes."  
  
      "But, how? How did you regain your power? Nevermind. Get ready to die." They both open their wings and fly into the air. They start to battle and Mia's armor starts to glow.  
  
      "Time to finish this off." Mia flies up to the top of Tokyo Tower and lands on the point. She spreads out her wings and her whole body starts to glow, including the wings, a bright silver. The guys stare at the bright light. "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" All the light surrounding Mia concentrates into the spirit orb and goes straight for the look alike.  
  
      "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" The look-alike's attack becomes overpowered and she's driven straight to the ground and destroyed in a blaze of light. The giant beam of light goes straight up toward the sky as Mia lands on the ground.  
  
      "What's this?"  
  
      "Maybe it's the planets." Yuli opens his book bag and takes out a newspaper article.  
  
      "What are you talking about, Yuli?" Kento asks.  
  
      "I was going to tell you that today all the planets are supposed to be in perfect alignment. It hardly ever happens." He points at the article.  
  
      "The poem, it mentioned something about the planets being in a straight line."  
  
      "Then it's time to go. The finally battle is soon. If you guys still want to come I mean. After what I did…"  
  
      "It wasn't your fault, Mia. Anyway, we gotta stick in this together."  
  
      "I'll see you guys when you come back. Good luck."  
  
      "Where are you going, Yuli? You're coming with us."  
  
      "Are you sure, Mia?"  
  
      "I'm sure Sage. I think I'm going to need Yuli on this journey just as much as you guys."  
  
      "Thanks, Mia." He hugs Mia. Mia, Yuli, White Blaze, and the guys walk toward the light. Ryo grabs Mia's wrist before she enters.  
  
      "Um, Mia, about earlier."  
  
      "Not now, Ryo. I have more important things to think about." She pulls away and enters the beam. Everyone else enters and they float up to the sky, with the beam of light disappearing behind them. 


	9. Chapter 8

"The Power of Love"  
  
By Chibimisty1108  
  
Part Eight  
  
      "So, it looks like the girl has found my castle. It looks like the battle is closer than it seems. But first, I have to get rid of those annoying Ronin Warriors. It shouldn't be that hard, but the girl, that's going to be a challenge."  
  
      "Now, what's the plan? You're the smart one, Rowen."  
  
      "I have no idea, Sage."  
  
      "Spirit orb, show us the way to Dasha." The spirit orb rises and shows a map of the castle on the ground and where Dasha is. "It looks like we have to go down a couple of hallways to get to Dasha."  
  
      "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kento screams and everyone else starts to walk away.  
  
      "Wait, you guys." Everyone stops and looks at Mia. "Are you sure you want to come? I can do this by myself."  
  
      "Mia, we're going to stick with you the whole way," Rowen said. Mia shook her head in approval.  
  
      They walk up to a giant doorway. "It looks like this is the way in." They enter and continue walking.  
  
      "It's too dark and quiet," Ryo says.  
  
      "Something's up," Cye responded. Mia holds the spirit orb in her hands and causes it to glow, making everything light up. Then they see hundreds of soldiers.  
  
      "We have no time for this. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
      "Armor of the Spirits!"  
  
      "Arrow Star Shock!" The attack wipes out the soldiers and they continue. MiA walks at the head, lighting the way. Ryo looks down at the ground and sees something black creep near Mia.  
  
      "Mia, watch out!"  
  
      "What?" The black thing starts to take the shape of a giant soldier. "What is that?!"  
  
      "Let's get out of here!" Cye screams. Everyone starts to run, but the black thing follows. Ryo stops and holds out his swords.  
  
      "Ryo, what are you doing?" Sage asks.  
  
      "I'm gonna to keep this thing busy while you get Mia out of here."  
  
      "But Ryo…" Mia starts to say.  
  
      "Flare Up Now!" Sage grabs Mia and drags her away. They continue to run until they wind up in a huge courtyard.  
  
      "Maybe we should go back."  
  
      "What are you talking about, Mia?"  
  
      "We're not ready. I want with all you guys with me."  
  
      "Mia, this is your battle. We're only here to protect you and make sure you get to Dasha," Sage said. Hundreds of soldiers start to surround them.  
  
      "Mia, why don't you get out of here? Yuli and White Blaze, go with her," Cye said.  
  
      "But I don't want to go without you guys."  
  
      "Mia, don't let Ryo's sacrifice be for nothing. He really cared for you, Mia, and wanted to see you defeat Dasha. Out of all of us, he was the most worried about you," Rowen said.  
  
      "I know."  
  
      "Come on, Mia," Kento said.  
  
      "Okay, but I'm doing this for you guys." Mia opens her wings and flies away with White Blaze and Yuli behind.  
  
      "Arrow Star Shock!"  
  
      "Super Tsunami Smasher!"  
  
      "Iron Earth Quake!"  
  
      "Thunder Scream Crash!"  
  
      "Good luck, you guys. Come back to me."  
  
      "Where am I?" Ryo sees himself in complete darkness. From nowhere, a flash of light appears and figure appears. "Hiro?"  
  
      "Wildfire, your friends need you now."  
  
      "But I can't get out of here."  
  
      "Take my hand." He holds out his hand and Ryo grabs it. He closes his eyes and in a flash, he is in the courtyard with the guys.  
  
      "Hey, Ryo, good to see you," Kento says.  
  
      "We could really use the armor of Inferno, bud," Rowen said.  
  
      "Right. Armor of Inferno! Rage of Inferno!"  
  
      Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze run down a long hallway trying to get away from a bunch of soldiers. "I really hate this part," Mia says out of breath.  
  
      "Hey, Mia, look. A pair of doors." They run straight for the doors and enter the room, closing the doors behind them. "It looks really dark in here." White Blaze starts to roar. "What's wrong, White Blaze?" Suddenly, a light turns on and a figure in an hourglass appears. The figure opens its eyes.  
  
      "Welcome, Mia of the Heavens. I've been waiting for you."  
  
      "Dasha?"  
  
      "I'm glad you know me already. Let's get this battle started already." The hourglass shatters in many pieces and out comes a woman in dark purple armor and a long sword.  
  
      "I saw you in one of my meditations." Mia gets into her battle stance. "I'm going to defeat you now, Dasha."  
  
      "We'll just see about that, girl."  
  
      "Mortal Spirit Blaze!"  
  
      "Silent Star Crusher!" Dasha's attack overpowers Mia and sends her flying into the doors. "Was that your best? I was just warming up."  
  
      I'm in big trouble now. But the guys are counting on me. Mia gets back on her feet and flies toward Dasha, but misses. Suddenly, five figures crash in from the roof.  
  
      "Starting all the fun without us, Mia?"  
  
      "Ryo. You're back."  
  
      "Whoa, Dasha's a girl. That's why all those people were women," Kento says.  
  
      "Hard to believe, Hardrock? Not only men can be warriors. I'll show you how women can be more powerful. Why don't you just leave this battle to me and Mia?"  
  
      "We're going to work together to defeat you," Yuli screamed.  
  
      "Yuli, you just stay back," Ryo said.  
  
      "We're going to destroy you, Dasha, and end your reign of terror today," Mia says. 


	10. Chapter 9

"The Power of Love"  
  
Part Nine  
  
      "Let's continue this battle, then." All the guys go toward Dasha and try to attack, but they all miss. She attacks each one of them and knocks each of them to the ground.  
  
      "Man, she hits hard," Kento replies.  
  
      "Come on, girl, you know that I could wipe out these boys in a second. I want to fight you, you're the challenge." Mia gets up as Dasha comes straight for her. Mia dodges a couple of her attacks, but gets struck down.  
  
      "Mia." Ryo moves and Mia crashes right into him.  
  
      "I'm so sorry, Ryo."  
  
      "No problem. Just get that witch." He gives her a huge smile. Mia widens her eyes.  
  
      "Right." She smiles back, gets up and attacks with the others. Dasha dodges most of the attacks, but Mia gets in a few and knocks her to the ground.  
  
      "All right, Mia! Go and get her!" Yuli screamed.  
  
      "Now that's what I'm looking for, a real warrior." Dasha gets up and attacks with her sword, but Mia blocks it with her staff.  
  
      "Hey, you guys, why don't we show this old hag what we're made of?"  
  
      "Okay," they say in unison.  
  
      "Mortal Spirit Blaze!"  
  
      "Rage of Inferno!"  
  
      "Arrow Star Shock!"  
  
      "Super Tsunami Smasher!"  
  
      "Thunder Scream Crash!"  
  
      "Iron Earth Quake!" All the attacks combine and hit her dead on. "There's no way anyone could survive that blast."  
  
      "So wrong, Hardrock." When debris clears, Dasha stands tall without a mark.  
  
      "No way! That's not right!"  
  
      "I'm much more powerful than you think, Halo."  
  
      "That's it. I'm sick of fighting. I want to get this over with."  
  
      "That's fine with me, girl." They start to fight each other, but quickly stop. "Silent Star Crusher!"  
  
      "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" This time, Mia's attack is almost as equal as Dasha's. "Not bad, huh?"  
  
      "Not bad at all, girl." This girl is getting stronger the more she fights. I better get rid of her now. When the two attacks disappear, Dasha comes straight toward Mia. She freezes in surprise and gets knocked to the ground. Dasha continues to attack Mia a few times.  
  
      "Silent Star Crusher!" The attack goes straight toward Mia and hits her. She screams and falls to the ground, unconscious.  
  
      "Mia!" Yuli and White Blaze run over to Mia's side. "Mia, please wake up. Mia, wake up." He shakes her trying to get an answer.  
  
      "Oh no, Mia," Ryo says.  
  
      "There's no way you can defeat me now. Not without the girl's help. I must say, she was a strong opponent, but not strong enough."  
  
      "I'm so sorry. I've failed you guys," Mia says, lying on the ground.  
  
      "Mia. You must save this world."  
  
      "Who's there?"  
  
      "We are the spirits of the ones who wore the armor before you. You are the one chosen to bring peace back to this world."  
  
      "Why me?"  
  
      "Unlike us, you have a pure heart. We just wanted to fight for the power. But you, you want to fight to save your friends."  
  
      "What can I do?"  
  
      "Gather your strength and go back to your world and defeat Dasha."  
  
      "But I can't defeat her without the armor of the Heavens. I've tried and I'm too weak."  
  
      "Mia."  
  
      "Hiro?"  
  
      "Mia, look in your heart for the answer and trust in the spirit orb. It will guide you. Do you remember that vision you had of Dasha?"  
  
      "Yes, I do."  
  
      "That is what is going to happen if you do not go back and fight. That vision was preparing you. Wildfire and the others have done everything to get you ready for this battle. They've trained you and protected you all this time. Pay them back for what they've done for you. Right now they are fighting for you. Open your eyes and look." Mia slowly opens her eyes halfway and sees the others fighting Dasha, even though they seem no match for her and closes her eyes again. "They are hoping that you are still alive and are trying to weaken Dasha for you. Even Yuli and White Blaze are hoping you are alive. They need you."  
  
      "I know I have to help them. I have to save this world and my friends."  
  
      "Mia, listen and believe in your heart, and you will find what you are looking for."  
  
      "I'm the only one. My friends need me." Love. Mia's eyes start to flutter.  
  
      "Mia, wake up. I know you can wake up," Yuli says. White Blaze licks her face.  
  
      "Come on, boys. Let's fight. I'm getting bored." The guys try to stand up but are all beaten pretty badly.  
  
      "I wish Mia was here right now," Rowen said.  
  
      "Too bad, boys, she's gone."  
  
      "Hold it right there, hag!"  
  
      "What?" Dasha turns around and sees Mia getting on her hands and knees. She grabs her staff and starts to get up. "How could you be still alive?"  
  
      "All right, Mia!" Kento screams. Mia slowly lifts up her head and looks at Dasha with serious eyes as a few strands of hair across her face.  
  
      "I am Mia of the Heavens. Sworn to protect all thing in this world, both living and nonliving. I will fight for virtue, life, wisdom, justice, trust, and love. I will destroy all evil and work toward a peaceful future. And most of all, I will fight for ones I love, my friends!"  
  
      "What a touching speech. If I had a heart, I bet I would actually care. But it's time to get rid of you once and for all. Silent Star Crusher!"  
  
      "I won't let you win, Dasha. This is for my friends!" Love. "Mortal Spirit Blaze!" Mia's attack is overpowered very easily and heads straight for her.  
  
      "Mia!" Each of the guys' armors starts to glow their colors and the light from their armor travels faster than Dasha's attack and surrounds Mia. When the attack hits, there is a huge explosion that destroys most of the building. Everyone winds up on the courtyard. The guys struggle to get up and look for Mia.  
  
      "Ryo, Mia isn't here."  
  
      "I know she isn't here, Yuli." What are we going to do without Mia? We can't win this battle without her. Ryo sulks his head in disappointment.  
  
      "Finally, that girl is out of my hair. Took long enough," Dasha says looking at the pile of rocks. Suddenly, the rocks start to move and a pair of wings sprout out of the rubble. "No! It can't be!" The figures continues to come out right before everyone's eyes and Mia appears surrounded in a bubble, staring straight at Dasha.  
  
      "Mystic Barrier. You should know your enemy's attacks better."  
  
      "No matter. I will still defeat you."  
  
      "There's no way you're going to win this battle, Dasha. Armor of the Heavens!" Out of the spirit orb, dozens of beams of stars surround Mia, and form her armor. The spirit orb forms the staff and Mia grabs it then twirls it around. Then her wings sprout from the back and spread out.  
  
      "No way!" Sage screamed. Mia stands before them with her eyes closed in a golden armor with a gold staff next to her and her wings fully spread out. "She did it, you guys!"  
  
      "But how can this be? Why can't you just die?"  
  
      "Frightened, are we, Dasha?" Hiro appears in front of her.  
  
      "Hiro, you helped her out! How dare you! I thought I got rid of you."  
  
      "Dasha, you underestimated one crucial thing that could have saved your life," Mia says as she opened her eyes, "you underestimated the power of love. Love is stronger than any other force on this planet, even the most powerful of all evil. And now, it's time to get rid of you and your evil ways."  
  
      "You'll never destroy me. Silent Star Crusher!"  
  
      "Mystic Barrier!" The barrier blocked the attack with no problem and deflects it. "Now let me show you real power." Mia spreads out her wings and lifts off the ground. She spins her staff above her head and the staff starts to glow. The guys look at their armor and at everything around them as it starts to glow too. The glow from everything goes toward Mia and concentrates on the staff and makes it glow brighter. "Celestial… Heavens… Cry!" Mia throws her staff toward Dasha and a beam of golden light follows. It stabs through Dasha's heart and the light surrounds her like a hurricane.  
  
      "No! I can't be defeated!" In a bright flash of light, Dasha is killed and the light swallows up everything around it.  
  
      Ryo opens his eyes to see that he and the guys are in front of the house and that everything is dark. "What happened?"  
  
      "I think Mia destroyed Dasha," Cye says, getting up.  
  
      "Way to go, Mia!" Kento screams.  
  
      "Hey, where is Mia?" Rowen asked. They look around and see her nowhere. "Do you think that the blast was too powerful to handle and Mia's gone?"  
  
      "Don't say that, Rowen. She's strong. She wouldn't let something like that kill her," Ryo said.  
  
      White Blaze looks up to the dark sky and starts to roar. "What is it, White Blaze?" Yuli asks.  
  
      Ryo looks up and sees something sparkle. His eyes open wide. "It's Mia! Hey, Mia! We're over here!" Ryo waves his hand in the air.  
  
      Mia sits in a gold bubble and starts to float gently down to the ground in her kimono. She opens her eyes and sees Ryo waving. "Ryo?" Her eyes open wide. "Ryo!" The bubble goes closer to the ground and closer to Ryo. Mia jumps out of the bubble and puts her arms around Ryo's neck. "Did you see me this time, Ryo?"  
  
      "I sure did. You did it, Mia." They give each other a huge hug.  
  
      "I was so worried about you guys. When I didn't see you guys coming down, I thought you were caught in the blast."  
  
      "You were great, Mia," Kento commented.  
  
      "You found the armor of the Heavens and totally creamed Dasha," Cye said.  
  
      Mia lets go of Ryo and stands next to him. "Wait a minute, you guys. The sky is still dark. What is that supposed to mean?" Sage asked. The spirit orb around Mia's neck starts to glow.  
  
      "I know what's wrong." Mia takes off the spirit orb from around her neck and places it in the palm of her hands and closes her eyes. "The end of all life will come to us soon, just as our hearts are consumed by blackness, the devil will appear from its cocoon, and across the land will spread its darkness.  
  
      "When darkness slowly swallows ev'ry light, and the planets form into a straight line, be prepared for a long and costly war, 'cause war will start that you cannot deny. When the darkness has finally been burned, then will become strong the bonds of true love, it is then when the light will be returned, for everyone to see up and above. When it seems like the end will come to all, only love will completely stop the fall." The spirit orb starts to glow and leaves Mia's hands and goes straight up into the sky, clearing it up. Mia starts to fall, but Ryo catches her He kneels down and cradles Mia in his arms.  
  
      "Are you all right, Mia?" Everyone gathers around Mia and Ryo.  
  
      "I'm fine. I'm just tired." She smiles at him and sits herself up. All of a sudden, a flash of light appears and Hiro stands in front of everyone.  
  
      "Congratulations, Mia, I told you could do it. You found the armor of the Heavens."  
  
      "But where did the spirit orb go?" Mia asked.  
  
      "It only came to this world because it was needed. It will come back when it is needed again."  
  
      "I don't get it, Hiro. How come Mia was chosen?" Sage asked.  
  
      "All the other wearers of the armor were warriors and only wanted power. Mia fought for love and to protect her friends, and that's why I think Mia was chosen. The spirit orb itself chooses who will use its power. I guess that before it chose warriors because of their fighting skills, but it learned from its mistakes."  
  
      "That makes it sound like it has a mind of its own," Ryo commented.  
  
      "No one knows exactly how the spirit works, but I guess it knew what it was looking for after so many mistakes. It wanted a someone with a pure heart."  
  
      "Just like you, right?" Cye asked.  
  
      "That's right. That was the fifth and last part she needed for armor."  
  
      "It's still hard to believe that Mia did that all on her own."  
  
      "She didn't do it all on her own, Hardrock?"  
  
      "What?"  
  
      "You guys helped her out. Without you guys, she would of never of found her armor. At one incident, each one of you guys helped Mia out with her armor. Ryo, when you sacrificed your life for Mia against Persha, that's when she got her armor of the Spirits. And then there was Rowen with Mia's barrier, Cye with Mia's staff, Sage with Mia's sixth sense, and Kento with Mia's wings. Even Yuli and White helped Mia out with always being there for her."  
  
      "I know that each time I saw you guys help me out or needed my help, I got this weird feeling through me and that's when I developed one of my powers."  
  
      "So it was Mia's love for us and our love for Mia that helped her out. That's what the poem meant by love. But then, what's the part about true love?" Rowen asked.  
  
      "That part already happened." Mia and Ryo look at each other and blush while the guys giggle. "Well, I'm off. Thank you so much for releasing my soul, and the world is forever grateful. Congratulations." In a flash of light, he disappears.  
  
      "So, what should we do now?" Kento asked.  
  
      "I think we should celebrate," Mia said, "but after I take a nap."  
  
      "I think we all need a break," Ryo said.  
  
      "I want something to eat first. I'm starving." Kento charges into the house.  
  
      "Hey, Kento! Leave some for us!" Everyone except for Ryo and Mia follows. Ryo lifts Mia up as she leans against his chest. She lifts her head and kisses Ryo softly, which Ryo returns back. Mia slowly lets go and puts her head back down.  
  
      "I love you, Ryo." She puts her head back on his chest and falls asleep.  
  
      "I love you too," he says as he kisses Mia on the forehead and takes her inside. 


End file.
